In a VSCF system, as for an aircraft, the variable frequency output of a generator is rectified and the DC powers a constant frequency inverter. A typical three-phase system has a neutral connection provided by a neutral terminal from the generator or from an additional inverter circuit as shown in Turnbull U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,663. Both approaches add weight, cost and complexity to the system.